justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt
The Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt is one of the four attack helicopters in Just Cause (1). Description It's the largest attack helicopter in the Just Cause game series, but the second largest helicopter, being second only to the Jackson JC - 2 Alamo. It has two seats, but you can never have a passenger. The pilot sits in the front seat. It resembles the Soviet Mil Mi-24 attack and transport helicopter and American Sikorsky S-67 Blackhawk prototype attack helicopter. It's made by the fictional Walker company. Performance Because of its size, the Hammerbolt is a little clumsy and slow. It has less than average maneuverability, but great fire power. It fires two salvos of four rockets with each pull of the trigger. It is good for all liberations, except for military bases with automatic surface to air missile launchers. The Hammerbolt is brilliant for making strafing runs due to its firepower. It can clear entire streets of enemies quickly, and can easily shoot down other helicopters. The autoaiming makes the rockets close in onto a target, so damage will be extraordinarily high. It can also be a great asset to have in this way. Survivability / armour It will catch fire and explode from a single direct missile hit, but there are reports of AH-16s crashing into Delta 5H4 Boxheads and surviving without a scratch. Very rarely will this helicopter survive multiple rocket hits, Its size makes it an easy target. The cockpit is harder to shoot, due to the windows being on top of the cockpit, rather than at the front, like on the Delta 5H4 Boxhead. This is useful when the enemies have a large number of handheld automatic weapons, because they will not be able to shoot Rico through the cockpit window. It can still be destroyed by sustained fire, so keep moving when using the Hammerbolt in combat. Weapons *Missiles (shoots 4 at a time). The ability to shoot 4 missiles at a time allows it to destroy any target in a single shot. *Machine-guns. Locations *Grey San Esperito Air Force version. **Córdoba military base. Located south-east from Guerrilla 27 Campo Halcon safehouse. **La Perla Military Base. **During the mission Field of Dreams, there is a black dot on the Map that is this helicopter at an unmarked military base not far from the fields. After the mission, it disappears. **Several appear in I've Got the Power, their only apperance in a storyline mission. *Black one, belonging to the Black Hand. **After the mission "Some Enchanted Evening". **It's possible to Hijack one during a town, or city "Liberation" if it comes. **It can rarely spawn in the mission I've Got the Power in place of a Military variant. **It is possible to encounter one at the Isla San Cristobal nuclear reactor after Taking Out The Garbage#Vol. 3. This only seems to appear when you are either hovering or flying over the reactor in an aircraft. If you leave the aircraft it will usually disappear (might only be in the Xbox 360 port). See also The other three attack helicopters in Just Cause (1): *Delta MAH-15 Chimaera - Heavy. *Delta 5H4 Boxhead - Light. *Jackson Z-19 Skreemer - Medium. Gallery San Esperito Military version Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt 1.png|Above the Córdoba military base. Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt (military, front).png|Near the fortress at Isla San Cristobal. Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt (military, rear).png|Above the Córdoba military base. Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt (military, side).png Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt.JPG|One in Field of Dreams. Look for a black dot east of the coca field and it should be in a unmarked military base. Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt I've got the Power.JPG|If you were in one at the end of I've Got the Power, it would spawn like this. Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt.png Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt Rear.png Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt Front.png Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt Tail.png Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt Left Side.png Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt Right Side.png Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt Front Underside.png|View of the weaponry and underside from the front. Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt Rear Underside.png Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt Top From Front.png|Top view from front. Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt Top From Rear.png|Top view from rear. Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt Tail Rotor.png|Close up of the tail rotor. Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt Missile Pods.png|Close up of the missile pods. Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt Landing Gear.png|Close up of the front landing gear. Note the floating light. Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt Cockpit.png|View of the cockpit controls. Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt Cockpit 2.png|View of the cockpit seats and the front of the helicopter. I've Got the Power 3.png|In I've Got the Power. In the background. Black Hand version Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt (Black Hand, side).png Black Hand Hammerbolt 2.png Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt (Black Hand, underside).png Black Hand Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt.png Black Hand Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt Rear.png Black Hand Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt Side.png Black Hand Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt Front.png Black Hand Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt Tail.png Black Hand Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt Top.png Black Hand Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt Underside.png Black Hand Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt Underside 2.png Miscellaneous Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt, Land on a Triton Broadsider..jpg|Both variants landed on the back of a Triton Broadsider. Encarnacion.jpg|A Black Hand version over Encarnacion. Video This video shows the Black Hand version of this attack helicopter. Category:Helicopters Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content Category: Aircraft in Just Cause (1) Category:Faction vehicles in San Esperito